


Carefree

by Runic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: It started with a wedding reception and the dullest speech anyone had ever heard.





	Carefree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt fills for EverFascinated. The prompts were two miserable people meeting at a wedding, and people meeting in a prison.

Sebastian blinked as the brunette woman flung herself into a chair beside him with a world weary sigh. Her head flopped back and she groaned. A loud thud caught Sebastian’s attention, drawing his eyes down to the pair of shoes that had fallen from her hand. 

“Are you all right?” he inquired.

The woman brought a single finger to her lips, silently shushing him. He was so caught off guard by the whole situation that he obeyed. After a moment the woman lifted her head, finger still against her pink lips. Sebastian blanched, realizing he recognized her. “Hawke?”

Hawke blinked a few times before her blue eyes registered her own recognition. “Hello, Sebastian. Been awhile since I’ve seen you.”

_ Not since you killed the mercenaries that murdered my family a year ago, _ Sebastian thought glumly.

“Although,” Hawke was continuing, unaware of the turn of Sebastian’s thoughts, “I don’t go to the Chantry much.”

He couldn’t help it, Sebastian laughed. The entire situation was ridiculous. “You don’t, which is why I am curious as to how you got yourself invited to a Chantry wedding.” Sebastian cared greatly for the groom. The man was a devout practitioner who had befriended Sebastian during his time in Kirkwall. That being said, the man certainly threw a dull party.

“The bride’s parents invited me, and Mother thought it would be rude to refuse. Ever since I came back from the Deep Roads all these nobles and well to do merchants wish my presence.” Hawke sighed dramatically, a poor imitation of a damsel in distress.

“And then usually regret it after about five minutes.”

“Hey!” Hawke sounded wounded, but a broad smile crossed her face. “It’s usually only two, I’ll have you know.”

“My apologies.” Sebastian bowed his head. He caught himself biting the edge of his lip as he tried not to snicker. Such things were unbecoming of someone of his station. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each once more growing bored at the rather long speech the bride’s father was giving. 

“How long as he been up there?”

“An eternity,” Sebastian quipped. He had only dealt with Hawke once before, under rather unpleasant circumstances, but he was finding himself rather enjoying her at his side now.

“Right then.” Hawke stood and extended her hand. Sebastian blinked owlish at it for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes. “Let’s go.”

“You do know I’ve taken vows?” He knew he should not give into the temptation she was offering, but this wedding was so mind numbingly boring he wished nothing more than to let her whisk him away.

Hawke shrugged. “Your choice, but I’ve put in my appearance, and now I shall be spending my evening having some actual fun.” Her hand began to drop back to her side.

Sebastian watched, his heart sinking. There was a brief moment of panic and without thinking he grabbed her hand just as it returned to her side. “Lead the way.”

Hawke laughed, drawing the eyes of the other guest to them as she interrupted the speech. She cared not a bit for their disapproval as she dragged Sebastian away.

/

“So,” Sebastian said slowly, “this is what you call fun?”

“Well, you do have to admit those guys had it coming. Didn’t expect we’d manage to break the hearth...and probably the stairs, now that I think about it.”

Sebastian stared at Hawke through the bars of his cell and shook his head. “Most of the tables and chairs as well.”

“Those two,” Hawke agree, her tone thoughtful.

Despite his current predicament the smile had still not dropped from his face. There was something thrilling about Hawke, and every time he looked at her, he could not help feeling a lightness in his heart he had not felt in years.

“So, how long do you think we’ll be in here?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the wall of his cell. He watched as Hawke slid her arms through the bars of her own cell, leaning her forehead against the metal.

“Depends on how angry Aveline is.”

“And if you would just avoid breaking the law and making me angry in the first place, there would be no need for me to come bail you out.”

“Aveline!” Hawke perked up like an eager puppy as a woman with brilliant orange hair came into view. “I knew you wouldn’t let me rot in here.”

“I should.” The guardswoman turned her attention to Sebastian. “And you, a Chantry brother.” She shook her head, and Sebastian actually felt somewhat shameful. It was true, his conduct tonight had not been appropriate for a brother, not that his conduct for the past few months had either.

“Oh, lay off, Aveline. He deserves to have a little fun now and then.”

Aveline gave Hawke a withering look and glanced around their surroundings, making a silent point that Hawke steadfastly refused to acknowledge. The guardswoman gave a long suffering sigh, and Sebastian saw just where Hawke had picked that up from, before removing the keys from her belt and releasing the two prisoners. She led them to the front of the Keep before giving a short demand not to cause anymore trouble for the night and basically kicking them out.

“Well, I should get back,” Hawke said, gracing Sebastian with a smile, making his heart leap. She tilted her head, studying him for a moment. He began to worry he had something on his face and reached up to wipe whatever it was away when she added, “You should give yourself a break every now and then. Let yourself smile sometimes. It suits you.”

Hawke walked off without waiting for his response, unaware of the strange things her words had done to his heart.


End file.
